The Long Rant
by Jeanne is here
Summary: Inspired by I need a doctor by Eminem ft. Dr. Dre and Skylar Grey. Harry is distant to his real friends and so one decides to give him a pep-talk. WARNING: light Hermione and Ron bashing, off handed mention of drugs, and Wizarding world bashing.


Hello all, I relize I should probably make a note about this peticular story. Jeanne, is a random caracter I created to suit my needs, whether I need her to act as a princess, or if I need my Hufflepuff. She has a long past with Harry in this story, and I might post some insights of it up, but for the most part, I just need her for this. Luna and Neville have always been a part of Harry's life, in and out of Hogwarts, this story just focuses around Jeanne and Harry. Luna and Neville are in the hospital wing because of a potions accident, and thus why they're not really in the story other then a loose mention.

I must WARN you: light Hermione and Ron bashing, mentions of drugs, and overall bashing of the wizarding world.  
>_<p>

Jeanne got up from the Hufflepuff table to go stand behind Harry at the Gryffindor table. Harry had been a soulless body recently, mostly because the nightmares Moldy-shorts gave Harry were so bad he didn't want friends anymore, out of fear for his loved ones getting hurt once again. Jeanne couldn't stand by idly and watch the destructive pattern Harry Potter had fallen into, and as a good friend of his, it was one of her responsibilities to get Harry back to normal.

"Harry," Jeanne started to get the green eyed boy's attention, "I need a doctor, because when you're not you, I'm not me."

"What-," Harry started but Jeanne cut him off again.

"We swore one day that we'd give the wizarding world what they deserved after Mr. Moldy-head was defeated, but you've become distant again Harry. I don't believe anything I say anymore about you. I thought you were going to do something about our situations, but how can you do it when you're so out of it like you are now. The world just seems so black and grey now Harry, I need some form of hope, but you need the light it brings more than I do. My visions are so crazy, everyone thinks it's a hulucination but they wouldn't know what crack cocaine was if it hit them in the forehead."

"Its so surreal without you there to guide me, I don't know whether this is a dream or if it is reality, but I do know that you came to me when I was at my lowest point and you dragged me up from the dark, that one day I cut my wrist in the girls bathroom and you healed me. You saved my life that day Harry and I owe my life to you. At the start of all of this, I wondered where the Harry I know when but then I realized that he left when Cedric died. You're so far gone from the light that you can't even see the light in you, so let me bring in more light in to beat back the dark," Jeanne ranted, hardly breathing through out the entire first part of her speech. Harry looked like he was going to say something, but Jeanne placed her tanned finger against his lips.

"I can see you're internal struggle, at it kills me because I care about you and you don't want me to help you, or anybody to help you. I'm a puzzle piece without you're friendship. I think you've either lost hope, or you stopped believing in you're self because you've started looking to me to be your leader. You're my mentor Harry, I can't be in a role such as this and stay healthy. I know others have abandoned you, but I refuse to."

"You've forgotten yourself, and I demand that you remember who YOU are. You are a good friend, a loving godson and a scared little boy hiding from his relatives. You're more then that too. You're the greatest thing since sliced bread, and I'm losing my mind because you've done the same. You're my only constant friend Harry, simply because nobody wants to deal with the lonely American Hufflepuff girl. You risked your life for me, fought tooth and nail to protect me and for what. I'm a 'puff', I'm loyal to my dear friends, but I've a snakelike tendency, you have to earn my trust to get my loyalty, which you've done so many times Harry. Don't give up in yourself Harry, because I haven't given up on you," Jeanne finished her speech with passion filling her voice, her posture strong as Harry silently observed her.

Harry got up from the table and faced Jeanne. "Jeanne," He started, "You're right, I _have_ forgotten myself, and I really need to get it back. Call that doctor for me Jeanne, because I'm more lost then you. I can clearly remember the first day I met you, you were already dressed in Hufflepuff colors, what with that dark yellow shirt and black pair of jeans, and a lot of people judged you for it, but I chose to befriend you, because you looked like you could use a friend."

"The other people insulted us, calling you such cruel words that made you cry and then Hermione and Ron stopped being my friends because I opened up to you. I made other friends, but where are they now? The only three I see anymore are you, Neville and Luna. I've only one thing to say to my fair-weather friends, forget you. I don't need to be around people who don't support me. At the end of the day you'll only see me and Jeanne, and you all can kiss our butts because we're all each other needs. After Voldemort is gone I'm out of here and I can guaranty you that the wizarding world will say 'come back' but I'll just ignore them because I don't need them."

"It's not too late," Jeanne said as she took one of Harry's hands in her own. "We still have a chance, whether you want to pursue it now or not."

"I'm glad to still have you and make sure to go to the hospital wing and make sure Luna and Neville know their still entitled to be around me. I'm going to go do some research in the library," Harry said as he left the great hall. Jeanne smiled before going her own way, Harry was brought out of his phase and would stay out of it with her help.


End file.
